


The Tale of Momoi Satsuki's Fake Dating Adventures

by ryiason



Series: The Chronicles of Kagami Taiga aka the Perfect Boyfriend [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Completely Ignores Endgame, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: Or how Momoi Satsuki finds love with the help of Kagami Taiga.(And how Kuroko Tetsuya proves that maybe the light and shadow thing can have a little more wiggle room when it comes to Kagami Taiga.)"It's not true, right? That you're dating Bakagami?" Aomine asks, because this is Satsuki. She... she wouldn't. She wouldn't date someone like that idiot. Imayoshi is lying to him.But Satsuki bites her lip and looks down. "Dai-chan, I...""Satsuki! Are you fucking serious?" He snarls.When she looks up, Aomine is surprised to see that she's crying. "Yes. Tai-chan is my boyfriend."Tai-chan... Tai-chan, huh? He's the only chan around here!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga & Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: The Chronicles of Kagami Taiga aka the Perfect Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823017
Comments: 33
Kudos: 148





	1. The Start

Satsuki doesn't want to feel this way but these boys have been bugging her for a while.

It's not like they're assholes about it. She can just reject them just fine but one of them is being sincere and reminds her a bit of Tetsu-kun; the type to always be honest despite the consequences. She feels like  _ I don't want to go on a date with you because I just don't want to  _ doesn't seem to cut it.

So, when one of them comes back for her outside the gym, an excuse slips out of her mouth.

"I have a boyfriend."

The boy scowls, confused. "Aomine Daiki? The Ace? He always say you're just --"

"No, no. I don't -- I'm  _ not _ dating him. I'm dating. Someone else."

Her mind races. She's not dating anyone! She wouldn't say Dai-chan! He always denies being her boyfriend that people already know they aren't. Also, he would probably just punch them. Not Ki-chan either, his fangirls will be a problem. Not Midorin. Not Mukkun and absolutely  _ not _ Akashi-kun. She'd say Tetsu-kun but even when she's already halfway from moving on, she still likes him and --

_ That's it _ ! If this was a manga, a lightbulb would have appeared on her head.

"I'm dating someone from Seirin. Kagami Taiga."

The boy's face clears, and he looks a little bit hurt. "With the weird… eyebrows."

"That's part of his charm!" Satsuki says that to defend Kagamin but she finds herself agreeing with the statement. And he is Satsuki's friend. "Look, if I let you talk to him, would you… stop?"

The boy jolts. "You'll do that?"

"He's  _ my _ boyfriend." She insists. "But…" she bites her bottom lip. "Can you not tell anyone? He's not -- he's a good person and he never asked me about Touou's secrets and stuff but it might affect the team's morale if…"

"I get it." The boy nods. "I… I'd like to meet the man you fell in love with."

Satsuki smiles. "Sure."

Now, only to tell Kagamin…

  
  


#

  
  


Kagami stares at the text message on his phone screen. He knows he's bad at kanji but under Kuroko's supervision, he's been better at them. Better than when he was a first year, at least.

But no matter how many times he reads it, the message just says,  _ this is Momoi Satsuki! ♡♡♡ Can you meet me on Maji Burger today? Without Tetsu-kun, please, Kagamin? ^___^ _

_ Don't tell him, too! _

_ Thank you ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ _

His eyebrow twitches. He has no problem with the Miracles, and the people who came with the said Miracles, as a baggage. They're part of Kuroko's life and he can tolerate them just fine for the sake of his best friend. But he feels like sometimes, they're overestimating on how much he can stomach for Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko says behind him. They just finished eating lunch and now trying to take a nap because their practice match yesterday was a bit like when they had a practice match with Kaijo. "Are you alright?"

_ Don't tell him, too _ ! The message says. Kagami grits his teeth. It wouldn't even be difficult to not tell Kuroko he'll meet one of his Teiko friends. They have part time jobs after school. But he hates lying to one of the people he can tell anything to.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He closes his phone and throws it in his bag. "By the way, do we have an assignment in the next class?"

  
  


#

  
  


Satsuki never got a reply from Kagamin so she feels nervous when she's walking to Maji Burger. But she sees him outside, looking like a surly and grumpy person as he is and she just has to smile.

"Tai-chan!" She exclaims.

Kagamin turns around and frowns. " _ Tai-chan _ ?"

She runs towards him, jumps and hugs him with all his might. She desperately whispers, "The boy behind me thinks you're my boyfriend. Act natural."

" _ Huh _ ?"

Satsuki lets go and drags Kagamin to the boy. "This is him,  _ the _ boyfriend."

Kagamin frowns at her and the boy. She thinks he's going to drop her cover but. "What do you want from me?"

"I… no. I'm just one of her admirers and I wanted to confess. I'm sorry… I didn't know she's dating you."

"Whether or not she's dating me or anyone, she has the right to refuse.  _ You _ don't need to pursue her if she doesn't want to." Kagamin rants. In English, he grumbles, "What a misogynistic weirdo."

"I'm sorry." The boy bows and walks away, as fast as he can.

"Seriously, what was that?" Kagamin demands.

"I'm sorry! I just -- I didn't know what to -- and I thought of you so I thought --"

"What?" Kagamin asks, annoyed. "No, I mean, how long was he bothering you? Are they others? Do I need to go to your school and pick you up and act as your boyfriend? Look, if it's this serious that you need a man to help you out, maybe we should tell Kuroko. He's logical. He can probably think of something."

Momoi can't help it. She giggles. She can see now why Tetsu-kun chose Kagamin as his light. He and Aomine are similar, sure, but so different as well.

"What now?" Kagamin growls.

"It's okay. It's just a few boys. I can handle them. It's this one that was difficult. He was sincere with his confession…"

Kagamin tilts his head. "If you say so."

"As a thanks, Kagamin, I'll pay for your food! Let's eat at Maji Burger."

"Can't. I have a part time job. I appreciate it, though."

"A part time job?" Momoi asks. "Aren't you rich? I saw your house, you know!"

"This isn't for me." Kagamin explains. "It's for Kiyoshi-senpai. All of us in the basketball team have a part time job."

Satsuki doesn't know that. One to her research notebooks, then. "Where are you working?"

"A flower shop."

Her eyes widens. "Really? Can I go with you? Can I see? Do you fix bouquets too?"

Kagamin starts walking and Satsuki follows him, while asking questions that he answers, he looks super annoyed, though.

  
  


#

  
  


Little did they know, Imayoshi is inside Maji Burger and watching the entire scene unfolds. He hears a bit of the conversation, too.

"Interesting." He says as he sips his coke. "Aomine would probably like to hear about this."

Because if there are things Imayoshi likes, it's interesting things and drama.


	2. The Second

Kuroko thinks he's a very good friend to Kagami. If giving titles is mandatory, he would think that he is Kagami's best friend. There are a lot of things Kuroko knows about him, not only because he observes but because they've been together, every day, most of the time and Kuroko genuinely enjoys Kagami's company.

But this? He's  _ not _ sure about this.

_ This _ means Kagami is acting strange. Kagami doesn't act strange. He's the most straightforward person Kuroko knows and he admires that. Kagami is the holder of the truth. He would  _ never  _ lie.

Well, except now, he thinks.

Kuroko is aware of Kagami having a part-time job. He does as well. All of the Seirin basketball team does. Because of Kiyoshi-senpai's medical fees. And Kagami has never shied away from admitting he's working in a flower shop. Kuroko thinks it makes sense, Kagami is good with his hands and gentle and…  _ well _ . What was the point of this?

Yes. Right. Kagami acting strange.

Kuroko has a rare day off from his part-time job and he asks Kagami if he can visit Kagami in his but Kagami just shakes his head and says, "Uh--"  _ that's strange. Kagami-kun only says that when he's thinking of an answer _ . "-- you can't. It's, um, sorry."

"I see."

"Sorry, Kuroko." Kagami looks solemn.

Kuroko smiles at his light, his best friend, his sun. His brighter days. "It's alright, Kagami-kun. Maybe next time."

  
  


#

  
  


It's not alright.

Well, it was. Now, it's not.

Kagami has been avoiding him. Kuroko will give him the benefit of the doubt when he says,  _ I have to do something _ . He isn't lying, then, but there's something strange on how Kagami is fixed on his phone, how he doesn't want Kuroko to visit his part-time job, how Kagami has been walking home all by himself for days now.

Truth to be told, Kuroko is  _ pissed _ .

He feels like his Kagami-time has decreased (it has), and he hasn't had his Kagami-company for a while (it's true) and he misses Kagami (that's right). It kind of reminds him when he was in Teiko, the loneliness, the regret, the --

Kuroko's spine grows cold.

_ Is Kagami-kun pulling away from me _ ?

Has he done something wrong? Pissed Kagami off somehow? Did he make a mistake he doesn't know about?

Doesn't Kagami need him anymore?

Kuroko shivers. No, no. Not Kagami. He wouldn't -- he's not that kind of person. He wouldn't.

Not Kagami.

Kuroko has experienced different kinds of Hell before but when he prayed in a shrine, he didn't ask for Nirvana, he asked for Kagami. He asked for brighter days.

They can't just pull Kagami away like this.

He buries himself deep in his bed and calls Kagami on his phone.

Two rings and it's, "Hello, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun, do you hate me?"

"What-- what the hell are you talking about? Why would I hate you? Where is this coming from?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"What? I have? Ah, shit. Sorry, Kuroko. It's not -- it's not like that. I'm just fixing something, okay? And it's -- I want you to help but this is something I must do on my own. But I'm not… I don't hate you. You're my shadow. My best friend.  _ Mine _ ." Kagami says and the last word is in English, says in conviction that Kuroko imagines would sound as if he is the Zone. "Don't think like that, ever. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Are we… good?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Kagami-kun," he breathes. "I'm hungry."

"Fine. You want me to drop you some food? What do you want? Other than vanilla."

"I want  _ Sinigang _ ."

Kagami sighs. "You're lucky I like you."

_ Yes _ , Kuroko thinks. How lucky indeed.

  
  


#

  
  


"I can't do this anymore." Kagami announces as he finishes tying a ribbon in a bouquet.

"What is?" Momoi asks.

Kagami glares at her. Then he remembers Kuroko's advice about girls. "Lying to Kuroko."

"To Tetsu-kun?"

"He called me last night. Asked me why I was avoiding him." Kagami wouldn't tell the entire conversation. That's between him and his man.

"Sorry, Kagamin." Momoi replies, very sincerely that Kagami can't help but forgive her a little. "Just a little more, please?"

"Whatever." Kagami rolls his eyes. He sighs. Tonight, he'll drop off food for Kuroko and his family. But he has to make sure Momoi has got home safe first.

Momoi has been hanging out with him after school. Well, not really. She usually just stays in the flower shop and admires the flowers. The owner lets Momoi wander around and help a little because she attracts male customers. While Kagami attracts the women. He doesn't know how but he's not going to question it. Alex has made it clear that he's a dumbass when it comes to the matters of one of the opposite sex.

He does wish he's a little bit less of a dumbass.

Especially when Aomine comes barging in the shop, and catches Kagami teaching Momoi flower arrangement.

"You son of a fucking bitch --" Aomine hisses before punching Kagami. Small blessing that Kagami falls down face flat without damaging the shop.

"Tai-chan!"

"Kagami-kun!"

_ That  _ voice. Oh, man.

"Are you using Satsuki to get information? It's just basketball --"

"Dai-chan!"

"Kagami-kun is  _ not _ that kind of person, Aomine-kun." Kuroko says calmly. Too calm, in fact. Kuroko is pissed. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

Kagami wipes the blood off the side of his mouth and stands up. He watches Momoi try to dab a tissue on his face. "I'm okay."

"No, please, let me --"

" _ Satsuki _ ." Aomine growls. "Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"After you punched him? No! I'm not talking to you, ever!" Momoi exclaims. "Get out,  _ Aomine-kun _ . Maybe, I'll talk to you when you grow some sense."

Aomine turns around and leaves the shop, like a storm.

Kuroko stands in front of them, watches them.

"Tetsu-kun, I'm sorry to ask you this but… can you check Dai-chan for me?"

Kuroko nods. "Of course." He switches his attention to Kagami. "I'll see you tonight." And he leaves.

Momoi sighs. "Kagamin, I'm sorry."

Kagami can't feel his jaw. "I have a feeling Kuroko will have my balls."

"Because you lied to him?"

"I don't know. How about Aomine? He seemed upset."

Momoi sighs. "He won't let this go."

Kagami looks at flowers they were using just a while ago. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am introducing y'all to my kagami is half filipino agenda. sinigang is a filipino food :)


	3. The Pompeii

Aomine frowns as he watches Momoi run away from him. He asked her if he wants to hang out with him after school. It's not like it's a date or anything. They'll just go to the arcade he frequents, pays for Momoi's food after she begs, they eat ice cream on the way home and he stays in her room while she writes the training menu for the next practice then she kicks him out and Aomine will go home and sleep.

Well, that's how it is, usually. But nowadays, right after practice, she leaves as soon as she can. She rejects Aomine's invitation to anything and she's always on the phone and he can smell a distinct scent of flowers around her.

Not that he smells her or whatever.

"Seriously, Satsuki, what's wrong with you." He grumbles as he walks home.

Alone.

  
  


#

  
  


"So, Momoicchi has been avoiding you?" Kise raises an eyebrow as Aomine angrily sips his coke.

They're in Maji Burger because fucking Satsuki rejected Aomine,  _ again _ and refuses to tell him why.  _ Sorry, I'm busy _ doesn't fly to Aomine anymore. He's contemplating on actually following Satsuki to know where she's spending all her time, damn it.

"Well, I don't know. When we go to school and in practice, we're alright. It's  _ after _ school that is the problem. She leaves before I can even ask if she wants to hang out. Her mom said she goes home almost late at night and brings flowers --"

Kise yelps. " _ Flowers _ ? Momoicchi?"

Aomine jolts. "Yeah? What the fuck, Kise!"

"Aominecchi, this is serious! Momoicchi has a boyfriend!"

Aomine's blood runs cold. "What the fuck did you say."

"Think about it: she's always leaving you, and going home with flowers. Does she check her phone often? Laugh while looking at it? Does she smile more?"

That's… no.  _ No _ . Yeah, sure, Satsuki has been looking at her phone often but that's… it's probably a teenage girl phase or something. She laughs at her phone, sure, but she probably saw a meme or whatever.

And she smiles a lot  _ with _ Aomine, thank you very much.

Satsuki doesn't need a boyfriend. She has Aomine and Aomine can handle her  _ just fine _ .

"You're fucking useless." Aomine complains and throws his fries at Kise.

"Mean, Aominecchi!"

Satsuki doesn't have a boyfriend. She wouldn't do that to Aomine.  _ Not _ Satsuki.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Aomine goes home, one day and Satsuki is already at hers.

He spent his day sulking because Kise planted a stupid idea in his head that Satsuki has a boyfriend. It's  _ stupid _ and impossible. But Aomine's brain doesn't seem to listen to him so he plays basketball until he's too tired to think.

He goes to Satsuki's house and finds her mom whistling and humming under her breath.

"Auntie, where's Satsuki?"

"Upstairs. Changing her clothes. She had a visitor."

_ Probably, the girls in her class _ , Aomine thinks.

"What a nice young  _ boy _ he is. He can even cook."

Aomine's spine chills. " _ What _ ?"

"Oh, yes! He took Satsuki home and even cooked for her, you know. I found him in my kitchen and everything was clean. He ate dinner here, see, and he was even a good looking boy. Ah!" Satsuki's mom finds her on the stairs. "Satsuki, you better take that boy here again."

"Mom,  _ please _ ." Satsuki whines. Her eyes widen as she sees Aomine. "Dai-chan, what are you --"

"Can I talk to you?" Aomine tries not to grit his teeth. "Real quick?"

Aomine walks out the house and Satsuki follows him.

"A  _ boy _ ?" Aomine says as soon as Satsuki closes the door.

"We didn't do anything! He was -- I -- it was late, okay and I got hungry and mom wasn't home so he cooked for me. Mom just found him in the kitchen and forced him to stay but that's it. He's really nice and kind, you don't need to --"

"Who is he?" Aomine demands.

"What?"

"Who is  _ he _ , Satsuki?"

Satsuki shakes her head. "No. I'm not going to tell you!"

"Satsuki --"

"Dai-chan, you're just going to bully him! He's nice to me, okay? And we're friends so don't scare him away! Not like you can, anyway!" Satsuki turns around and leaves him in their front door.

"Satsuki --"

"Go home, Dai-chan. You smell like sweat!"

" _ Satsuki! _ "

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Aomine feels like a volcano about to erupt for the next three weeks. Because things continued like that: Satsuki is hanging out somewhere without him, some guy is feeding her and Satsuki made her mother to secrecy to not tell Aomine who the guy is, not even a description, and Satsuki has been avoiding his questions about this secret life she has and Aomine is about to fucking  _ explode _ and Imayoshi is the one who set the fire to the gasoline.

He visits Touou with Susa next to him. He's still the same creep that even Aomine is wary of. And his fear is justified when Imayoshi sees and smiles.

Creepily.

"Aomine, how are you?"

"Don't talk to me."

"It's nice to see you. You're even practicing! Must be nice."

"Don't even look at me."

"By the way, where's Momoi-san?"

Aomine tries not to flinch but considering Imayoshi's smirk got more creepy, he obviously failed.

"I see. Trouble in paradise, huh? She's spending all her time with her boyfriend and left you alone?"

Aomine frowns. "What boyfriend? Satsuki has no boyfriend."

Imayoshi blinks. "Really? Because I could swear that Momoi-san is dating Kagami."

Aomine hasn't felt anything like this before. Like  _ that  _ calm anger. Where Aomine is sure he could actually murder someone.

"Oi, Imayoshi… what are you--" Susa says.

Imayoshi shrugs. "It's just a rumor that I heard, you know. I could be wrong."

"Where did you hear that rumor, Imayoshi-san?" Wakamatsu asks.

"Why? Afraid that Kagami might be getting Touou's secret?" Imayoshi raises an eyebrow.

"Momoi wouldn't do that. And Kagami is too simple minded to even make that kind of elaborate plan to sabotage us. It's just strange Momoi didn't tell us she's dating Kagami."

_ Again. _ Aomine thinks. Satsuki  _ dating  _ Kagami.

"I… actually heard something about that before. By a classmate. S-sorry for butting in." Sakurai says when everyone looks at him. "One of my classmates tried to confess but Momoi-san made him talk to Kagami --"

"In Maji Burger, right?" Imayoshi asks. "Cause I saw them there --"

And Aomine has to walk out this conversation and he deliberately hits Imayoshi's shoulder with his own. He takes out his phone and curses as he dials Kuroko's number.

"Aomine-kun --"

"Satsuki is  _ apparently _ dating Kagami. Can you confirm that?"

Kuroko is silent. "I… I don't know."

_ "Fuck!"  _ Aomine exclaims. "Where's that trash partner of yours?"

"Please don't refer to Kagami-kun like that. He must be in his part time job now."

"Meet me somewhere. I want to see  _ Kagami _ \--" he says his name like it's acid. "And I want to know the truth."

  
  


#

  
  


The truth is, Satsuki  _ is  _ dating Kagami.

Seeing Kagami have his hands wrapped around Satsuki's got his head blanked.

Kuroko follows him when he storms out the flower shop.

"What the fuck?!" Aomine exclaims as he walks back and forth. "What the  _ fuck! _ So it's true, they are dating and they didn't tell us and they're --"  _ Kagami tenderly holding Satsuki's hands like she's made out of silk _ . "-- _ fuck _ , I can't do this."

"Calm down, Aomine-kun."

" _ Calm? _ You expect me to be calm? Shouldn't you feel the same way I do?"

"I will talk to Kagami-kun later. I'm sure there's an explanation for this. As it is, I do feel hurt by what I have found out. I'm also jealous and I have no intention of giving up Kagami-kun."

"Huh?"

Kuroko looks at Aomine. "I  _ like _ Kagami-kun. I know it, now. This feeling of pain in my chest is because I am heartbroken. I will have to talk to Kagami-kun about it. Also," he throws Aomine a bottle of pocari. "If we should feel the same, maybe try asking yourself why you feel the need to punch Kagami-kun when you found out Momoi-san is dating him."

Aomine stands there, watches as Kuroko walks away from him.

_ Do I like… Satsuki _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomine daiki's feelings: is a struggle
> 
> i totally forgot about this fic until a friend of mine asked, "how far are you along to the kagami taiga series?" my bad, my bad.


	4. The Light and The Shadow

When Kagami opens the door of his apartment, he isn't surprised to find it's open. Kuroko had a spare key a long time ago, Kagami gave it around the summer before they became second years, considering Kuroko stays in the apartment most of the time.

And, well. Momoi happened.

Kagami enters his apartment, feeling like a husband caught cheating by his wife. He knows the analogy is  _ way _ off but the feeling is the same. Even the way Kuroko is sitting in the living room, with the lights turned on. Nigou is in the corner, sleeping in the little bed Kagami had bought when it looked like Kuroko is bringing him when he visits Kagami.

He swallows the lump in his throat. "Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun."

Silence.

Kagami wants to die.

"Do you want to eat?" He asks.

Kuroko shakes his head. He gestures across him. "Sit down, Kagami-kun. Let's talk."

_ Death _ , Kagami thinks as he actually sits down.  _ Or being in a match with the Generation of Miracles combine. Getting punched by Aomine. Failing a class. Anything is better than this. _

"Kagami-kun."

"Y- _ yes _ ?"

"About Momoi-san…"

Momoi has given Kagami the blessing to tell  _ Tetsu-kun _ about the fake relationship and apologized to him, bowing 90 degrees even. But Kagami doesn't think they did anything wrong, in general. Kagami lied to Kuroko, or rather he didn't tell him the truth. Anyway, Kagami still made sure Momoi made home safe and greeted her mother because  _ Tai-chan is such a good person _ , Momoi had said.

Isn't it common courtesy, though?

"Okay. About Momoi." Kagami says. He sighs. "We're  _ not _ dating." He admits.

Kuroko's face clears and he blinks. "Pardon?"

"We're not dating." Kagami repeats. "She needed a guy to be her fake boyfriend. I don't know why she thought of me but I didn't really care enough to find out, to be honest. She likes hanging out in the flower shop, I think she liked the quiet. But we're not…  _ dating _ ."

"Then, why…"

"You have to ask her that. She told me not to tell you and I respected that enough. I did ask her to tell you -- wait,  _ Kuroko, what are you _ \--"

Kuroko crawls towards Kagami and pushes himself in Kagami's lap. " _ Taiga-kun _ ."

"W-what -- what? Huh?"

"I  _ like _ you." Kuroko cups his face. "I want to kiss you, can I?"

"What is this development,  _ oi _ !"

"I can't?" Kuroko looks like Nigou asking for treats and by God, Kagami has always been  _ weak _ . Making him take care of a dog, of his friends --

" _ Of course, you can!" _ He snaps. "I've been wanting to kiss you since last summer, dumbass!"

Kuroko smiles as he kisses Kagami. Kagami can feel him  _ smiling _ against his lips but Kuroko has other ideas as he puts his tongue inside Kagami's mouth and Kagami's mind blanks out.

  
  


#

  
  


They made out for what feels like hours but it's just been thirty minutes. As much as Kagami wants to continue kissing his now-significant other, he also wants to eat.

He pushes a vanilla milkshake towards Kuroko and Kuroko takes it.

"I hope you can at least tolerate vanilla, Taiga-kun, because you will be tasting it a lot."

Kagami blushes. He rubs his face with his hand and sighs. "I get it. I don't mind what you taste like."

Kuroko offers him a smile. The one that says he's  _ fond _ and… something else. Kagami thinks this one is reserved just for him.

"I think we need to talk to Momoi-san." Kuroko says.

Kagami shrugs. "Sure. She probably knows what's going on by now." He pulls out his phone out of his pocket and sees Momoi has sent him a few messages.

_ Few… _ Kagami is being kind. It's  _ a lot _ . It's mostly just:

_ How are you and Tetsu-kun, Tai-chan? _

_ Tai-chan? _

_ I'll assume you're busy with Tetsu-kun that's why you're not replying! _

_ Like busy BUSY, you know? ;) _

He holds his phone to Kuroko. "See?"

Kuroko reads the messages and giggles quietly. "I see."

Kagami puts down his phone after he sends a message to Momoi. "Do you think she's okay? I mean, with Aomine…"

Kuroko looks put out. "Aomine-kun is a grown man. I'm sure he knows what he should be doing if he wants Momoi-san to stay in his life."

"I could careless of what Aomine wants to do with his life. I'm worried about Momoi."

Kuroko grins. "You're worried about  _ Momoi-san?" _

"She asked for my help! And we were hanging out, okay? It's normal to form a friendship under those circumstances. I don't care about Aomine but if he hurts Momoi…"

"I'm sure they'll fix whatever it is they need to fix, Taiga-kun." Kuroko reassures him. "They've known each other longer."

Kagami sighs. "Yeah, you're right."

  
  


#

  
  


Kuroko stays for the night.

They do a lot less sleeping.

  
  


#

  
  


The next day, Kuroko and Momoi talk in the flower shop and everything clears out.

She still looks a little upset which worries Kagami but she smiles genuinely when she finds out that Kagami and Kuroko are in a relationship. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you, Momoi-san." Kuroko hesitates. "About Aomine-kun…"

Momoi's face falls. "We haven't talked. He did go to my house last night but I was still mad at him so I thought it's better if I let it die down first but now…" her face crumples. "Oh, Dai-chan, you're so dumb." And then she cries.

Kagami walks out of the shop and buys a couple of snacks and drinks from the nearby store. He comes back and gives it to Momoi. "Eat. If you want, I'll punch Aomine for you."

Momoi laughs as she takes the bag. "Thank you, Tai-chan. You're such a good person. Tetsu-kun is blessed to have you."

"I'm the blessed one." He counters. "The deal is still on the table."

"And I'm blessed to have you as a friend." Momoi says.

Kagami blushes. "You -- you were  _ crying! _ "

"Isn't he handsome, Momoi-san?" Kuroko adds, and Kagami knows he wants to change the subject so Momoi wouldn't be upset.

But Kagami appreciates it less when they're teasing him.

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't be fake-dating him and I wouldn't be letting my first love be with him if he isn't."

"So, you're saying you only like me for my face?"

"And body, Tai-chan--"

"--of course not, Taiga-kun, you can cook, too--"

Kagami frowns. " _ Oi _ !"

  
  


#

  
  


Aomine frowns as he watches Momoi, Kuroko and… the moron laugh in the shop. "What the fuck are they talking about?"

"I can't believe this, Aominecchi! Momoicchi and Kagamicchi are dating?"

"Will you shut the fuck up!"

"So mean!"

He thought Tetsu is in love with Kagami or something but what is this!


	5. The Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I LIED. AGAIN! THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER! next one is just pure fluff where aomine showcases that hes boyfriend material

Aomine had lost his love for basketball before.

He gave it his all, did everything to get better and even when he lost everything for it, he still tried to give what he had left. Teiko wasn't just a time where they hurt Kuroko. It was also the time Aomine has never felt so misunderstood and alone.

But he wasn't alone, then. He had Satsuki.

Satsuki with her continuous nagging, her constant presence, her (un)founded worries for Aomine, he had her. It was hard, it was awful but he had Satsuki. He knew that even worst has come to worst, Aomine Daiki will always have Momoi Satsuki besides him.

Did he take that for granted? He knows he's not the best person when it comes to emotional stuff. He probably has to stick his foot in his mouth most days just so he wouldn't say something he shouldn't. But Satsuki knows all of that already but she stayed with him, accepted all his imperfections and made sure that Aomine knew all his good side, too and Aomine had always taken care of Satsuki.

He hasn't done his best, probably. He probably should listen to her more. Made her smile more. Complimented her more. Thanked her more. That's why Satsuki has to fucking _date_ a Bakagami.

Just thinking of Kagami wrapping his arm around Satsuki makes his blood boil. Enough that he punches a mirror and watches as his blood drips on the bathroom floor.

  
  


#

Aomine is outside the principal's office with Wakamatsu besides him. He looks like he has several things he'd like to say and Wakamatsu doesn't disappoint because he says,

"What the hell were you thinking, Aomine." Wakamatsu's tone of voice makes Aomine flinch. He's never been afraid of Wakamatsu and it's not like he's going to start now but he understands where he's coming from. "You better be thankful the Inter high is postponed or we will be in trouble."

Aomine doesn't say anything. He's not in the mood for basketball. He's not in the mood for _anything._

Is this what heartbreak feels like? When everything feels like they're just going to be boring and meaningless? Is this what Tetsu had felt when he found out Satsuki and Kagami are dating?

"I don't know why they even called me to sort you out. I had to bring your stupid ass in the infirmary. Tch."

A janitor heard a noise where Aomine punched a mirror. He opened the door and found Aomine bleeding, he immediately called Wakamatsu because apparently, the rumor going around the school is that the wild Ace of Touou listens to his captain.

(Aomine doesn't. He gets manipulated a lot to attend practice and Satsuki still has to pick him up most days.

He probably shouldn't have done that. Maybe, Satsuki wouldn't leave him.)

The school administration called Aomine's parents and he's waiting for his mother to come out. He's going to get an earful.

His mother comes out, looking disappointed and she gestures for Aomine to follow her.

"I'm leaving." Aomine announces.

Wakamatsu sighs. "Yeah, you have a bigger problem than your hand."

"What?"

"You look like the sky fell on top of your head and now you're dead. It doesn't look good on you. This is worse when Mai-chan got married."

Aomine humorlessly laughs. _Oh,_ he thinks. _This is even worse when our Coach told me to not even attend practice way back in middle school._

Wakamatsu pats his back and pushes him away. "Go home, Aomine."

  
  


#

  
  


Inside the car, Aomine's mother doesn't say anything. They don't talk. It isn't until they're halfway from reaching their house that Aomine says, "You're not going to ask?"

"I won't get a straight answer." She answers.

Aomine closes his mouth with a snap.

In middle school, his mother had tried to comfort him when things just kept getting worse but it wasn't… not that it didn't help, it wasn't just what Aomine needed. Not at that time.

"I'm sorry…"

She sighs. "Daiki, I'm _your_ mother. I am always going to be on your side, you know that, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"Just checking that you know."

Beat of silence.

"It's Satsuki…"

His mother chuckles softly. "I kind of knew it's about her."

"Why?"

"Her mother had told me about _the_ boy --"

Aomine flinches.

" _Oh_? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Satsuki started dating this idiot and she didn't tell me."

"Is the problem she didn't tell you or is it because the boy she's dating is not you?"

Aomine doesn't reply.

"Is this boy bad? Don't you like him?"

"He's from an opposite basketball team. One of my friends is in the same school as he is. He's not bad… but…"

"But he's _not_ you." His mother clarifies. "Oh, Daiki. We all knew that you love that girl as much as you love basketball, baby, it's okay to admit she's your first love."

_Try asking yourself why you needed to hurt Kagami-kun just because she's in a relationship with him_ , is what Tetsu replied when Aomine texted him about how Tetsu is buddy-buddy with both Kagami and Satsuki when he told Aomine he liked Kagami. _Maybe then, you'll understand._

So… that's it, then.

Satsuki is his first love and he lost her even before he realised it.

  
  


#

  
  


When he gets home, he finds Satsuki sitting in their living room, looking worried.

She isn't in school for some seminar of her other club. It looks like Wakamatsu contacted her because Aomine doesn't see his mom or the school informing her.

As soon as she sees him, her eyes widen and exclaims, _"Dai-chan!_ "

Aomine remembers the time when Teiko almost ruined him, the time he lost against Seirin, the time when he saw Kagami and Satsuki together but this is the first time he feels… _this._ This awful feeling where he would accept it if she just pities him so she would stay with him.

"Dai-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing. It's just a scratch."

His mother gives him a look. "Your entire hand is covered in bandages, baby. Just go upstairs and talk in your room. Call me if you need some beverages."

"Thank you, Auntie." Satsuki says as she drags Aomine.

Satsuki doesn't smell like flowers and that gives Aomine an opportunity to sigh in relief. It means she wasn't with _Bakagami_.

Satsuki pushes him inside his room and closes the door. "Dai-chan, seriously. What happened? Captain called me and told me about this --"

Aomine groans that turns into a self-deprecating chuckle as he sits down at the edge of his bed. His entire room is a mess. If he starts cleaning after himself, will Satsuki come back?

"Dai-chan?"

"I'm tired, Satsuki." Aomine sighs. He leans forward and grips his hair. "I'm just _so_ , so tired. I haven't slept because every time I try to close my eyes, I'm afraid I'll wake up and you're in front of me, telling me you'll be leaving --"

"No, Dai-chan! Of course not! I followed you to Touou, didn't I? I'm always with you!"

"You started dating Kagami and then you always leave me alone! I know I'm not the best person to be with, Satsuki! But if you don't tell me what's wrong, I wouldn't know how to fix it!"

"It's not -- it's not like that, Dai-chan--"

"It's not true, right? That you're dating Bakagami?" Aomine asks, because this is Satsuki. She... she wouldn't. She wouldn't date someone like that idiot. Imayoshi is lying to him. What he saw in the flower shop is just a fucking nightmare. That Tetsu he was with is just an hallucination.

But Satsuki bites her lip and looks down. "Dai-chan, I..."

"Satsuki! Are you fucking serious?" He snarls. _Why can't you just lie to me? Lie to me!_

When she looks up, Aomine is surprised to see that she's crying. "Yes. Tai-chan is my boyfriend."

Tai-chan... Tai-chan, huh? He's the only chan around here!

He _was_ the only one. The only boy that was close to her.

He didn't realize it but his eyes started crying, as well. " _What_ ?" He hisses. "Fuck, _Satsuki_ \--" his voice cracks.

"Dai-chan, you know --" Satsuki walks towards him and kneels down in front of him. She wipes away his tears. "It doesn't matter if I have a boyfriend. _You_ are always with me. Like a fungus or something."

"I don't want to be a fucking fungus." He grabs her hands and kisses the back of her hands. He hears her gasp. " _I_ want to be _the_ boyfriend. I want to be the one gentle to you, the one that can make you smile the most, the one who takes care of you --"

"-- you do!"

"I don't want to share you with some other guy that you like romantically. I want to be _that_ guy."

Satsuki blinks and then she blushes. "Is this a confession, Dai-chan?"

"I'll do better next time." Aomine replies as he thinks of fucking cleaning up his room. "I'll do better on everything, so just… _choose_ me."

  
  


#

  
  


Kagami's eyebrows twitch as he reads Momoi's message.

_Tai-chan, I told Dai-chan we broke up weeks ago! So you can't tell him the relationship was fake, he really won't make it! Next time, let's have a double date ♡♡♡♡_

He's tempted to tell her that Aomine can shove that double date up his ass but he thinks of Kuroko's face as his mischievous nature comes running if he finds out that he can torment Aomine that way.

_Whipped_ , Kagami thinks as he replies, _Aomine is paying_.

  
  


#

  
  


Aomine holds Satsuki's hand and announces to everyone in the basketball team -- he even contacted Imayoshi and Susa because fuck them both -- that he's dating Satsuki.

"She's my girlfriend now."

Silence.

Wakamatsu frowns. "Am I supposed to be surprised? You sent three different pictures of you and Momoi in the group chat for three hours straight."

"And you will see it again!"

Satsuki sighs. "Dai-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart](https://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/635332282968932352/the-tale-of-momoi-satsukis-fake-dating-adventures) of the scene "only chan around here" made by [NiuNiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu)
> 
> Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed this story!


	6. Epilogue

"Let me get this straight: you're asking _me_ for advice for dates with Momoi?" Kagami asks. He watches as Aomine puffs his chest and Kise looks at them in confusion.

"Yes, _my_ girlfriend. I hate asking for help. Especially from _you_ but --" Aomine sighs. Kagami resists the urge to roll his eyes. _Patience. Patience_ , Kagami thinks. _Tetsuya says patience. This is for Momoi_. "It's for Satsuki."

"I'm still confused." Kise announces. "Kagamicchi dated Momoicchi now she's dating Aominecchi?"

"Why does that sound so judging?" Aomine asks at the same time Kagami frowns and says, "You better not imply--"

"No, no! I don't mean anything by it! I just thought, even if you both are similar in some ways, you both are really different, somehow. So, Momoicchi dealing with the both of you --"

"Momoi dealt with _him_ longer." Kagami snorts. "Anyway, why are _you_ here?"

Kise tilts his head. "Aominecchi said he needs advice for men's fashion."

"I didn't want to! But just thinking of Satsuki and my first date with her is just -- you know! I want to make this count! I need to prove I'm better than this idiot!" He points to Kagami.

_Pa.tien.ce_. Kagami grits his teeth. "Even if you say that, I don't know what to tell you. Momoi likes flowers and the food I cook. That's it."

"Well, women do like men that can take care of them." Kise shrugs.

"I take care of Satsuki --"

"Aominecchi, listen. Kagamicchi, with all of his faults, starting from those eyebrows--"

" _\-- oi!"_

"-- is a man that looks like he can provide. Aggressive but tender, you know? He's like a big bear! Women like that kind of thing. Tough guy with a gentle heart. Isn't that what every girl's dream?"

"Maybe but is Satsuki that way, too?"

"She did date Kagamicchi, though?"

"Damn it, Kagami! The next time we'll see each other is on court! I'll wipe the floor with your face!"

Because the previous time was when they did a _double_ date but it felt more like a gathering where Tetsuya and Momoi can talk while Kagami and Aomine played basketball. Kagami did punch Aomine once. Not a payment when he punched Kagami but for making Momoi cry.

"I'd like to see you try, _moron_."

"Can we hurry this meeting up?" Kise asks. "Kasamatsu-senpai asked me to meet at 3 and it's already 1:15."

Kagami doesn't want to know. Tetsuya has given him _hints_ about Kise's crush on the Kaijou graduate. He had enough of the Miracles.

"Fine. Try cooking, if you can. She liked the Filipino food I cooked for her. Sinigang, Adobo. You know, food that isn't too spicy but she's a bit adventurous with her taste palate so try cooking outside Japanese delicacy. She likes flowers so bring her some. Flowers have languages so ask for what it means before you buy them. Oh, she likes flowers that's peach colored or the same color as her hair."

Kise and Aomine blink at him.

"What?" He growls.

"Kagamicchi, you really do know how to make a woman's heart skip a beat."

Kagami misses Tetsuya. He really does.

  
  


#

  
  


After Kagami has given his advice, he leaves as soon as he can. He was on the phone outside Maji Burger and had a smile that can only mean someone special contacted him.

Aomine wonders if it's Tetsu.

Kise was next. He gave a detailed piece of paper with a badly drawn shirt, pants, and shoes and badly written words like the color, the style and everything else.

_No Axe, Aominecchi. I beg of you_. Kise had said before running towards the exit.

Kagami said Satsuki likes food and flowers. Aomine never thought of that. He knows she can't handle spicy food and hates frogs because of him. She's not picky with food so if you present a delicacy that she hasn't seen before and promise it tastes good, she'll eat it. Aomine worries for the future.

But it's the fact that Kagami knows her more that irritates Aomine. And they'd only been together for like, two weeks.

Aomine buys a few similar shirts from what Kise has given him. This isn't going to be the first time Aomine will take Satsuki on a date, he has to be prepared. He buys two more pants and two pairs of shoes that aren't for basketball.

  
  


#

  
  


_Food and flowers_ . _Hmm_. Aomine thinks as he lays down in bed. He can certainly try to cook but he doesn't want to set his house on fire and flowers aren't going to be a problem but for Satsuki, she's the type to scold him for wasting money.

_It has to be something outside. Like a garden of flowers or something._ Aomine thinks again. He rolls over and looks over the window. Satsuki's window is closed and the lights are off. She fell asleep while he was still in the room. _Defenseless._ She's defenseless towards him because she trusts him and Aomine will do everything to be worthy of that.

_Problem at hand. Where would I take Satsuki that has both flowers and food?_

He thinks of Akashi.

That bastard. Yes.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


"We do have a garden of flowers. One of our branch houses in Tokyo is the nearest for you. Do you need it?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just need the garden."

"Sure. I'll ask our butler for the key and have it delivered to you. Anything else?

_This bastard has so much money._ "Can I borrow a chef?"

"Certainly. What for?"

Aomine clears his throat. "I have a date with Satsuki. Kagami said she likes flowers and food. Can I ask to borrow a chef to cook for us?"

Akashi doesn't respond that Aomine thinks he ended the call.

"Why would Kagami know what Momoi likes?"

"Because they dated." Aomine grits his teeth.

"...and now you're dating her?"

" _Yes_."

"My condolences to Momoi."

_Kise. Now, this guy!_ "Mind your own business." He growls.

Akashi laughs at him. "I wish you luck." And ends the call.

  
  


#

  
  


Akashi personally delivered the key to Aomine, which pisses him off a lot. But instead of making fun of him, Akashi asked a lot of questions about dating and _wooing._ The bastard actually called it _wooing_ , Aomine wanted to laugh. He didn't because Akashi is the one who gave him _all_ of the materials he needs for his first date with Satsuki.

_I see_ , Akashi had said. _Basically, you're also deemed useless because this is your first experience dating. I should have asked Kagami, then. Thank you, Aomine. It's nice to see you try so hard that isn't about basketball._

Aomine will murder that guy someday.

Aomine also talked to Wakamatsu about giving him and Satsuki some free days to practice, which worked out, because their coach announced about holidays and stuff -- Aomine didn't really listen. Then, he dragged Sakurai to a flower shop (that isn't Kagami's because fuck that guy), and made Sakurai helped to choose what flowers would suit Satsuki. Apparently, there should be a color coordinating happening between the flowers, Satsuki and Aomine.

"It would just look prettier." Sakurai explained. Aomine almost didn't believe him but according to Google and Kise, girls like that kind of thing.

"You're just too focused on basketball, Daiki." His dad teased. "So, you're out of touch with dating nonsense."

Aomine got metaphorically stabbed in the chest for that one.

His mother said him trying very hard will earn him some points. But Aomine doesn't want to earn some points, he wants Satsuki happy.

  
  


#

  
  


The flowers get delivered to Satsuki's house around 3 PM. Aomine can hear Satsuki's _oh my gosh!_ in his room and it takes him everything not to fistpump. His outfit might get ruined. He goes downstairs, very carefully, and gets greeted by his parents holding a thumbs up.

Aomine refuses to blush in front of his parents. Or whatever sort that will make him look shy.

He knocks on Satsuki's door and Satsuki opens with a huge smile on her face.

"Dai-chan, thank you!" Satsuki gives him a once-over that gives Aomine a shiver. "What's going on?"

"I will take you out on a date." Aomine says, careful on not saying anything that might offend his girlfriend.

Satsuki stares at him and then giggles. "Dai-chan, don't be too stiff. You're not _my_ Dai-chan if you're not being a tsundere."

_Tsundere…_

"Let me go change my clothes." Satsuki is about to walk away but stops midway and kisses Aomine's right cheek. She giggles again and runs away.

_Don't do anything drastic. The clothes might get ruined._ Aomine tells himself. And he knows if he turns around, his parents will be watching.

  
  


#

  
  


Aomine has to give it to Akashi, the bastard knows how to help.

There's a blanket laid down in the middle of the flower garden, a basket of what Aomine knows is food and one person who's a little far away from them. Akashi said it's the butler of this branch house.

_If you're going to do anything sex--_ Akashi told him and Aomine yelled so hard so he wouldn't hear the rest of it. _Anyway, just ask him for the materials you will need._

Aomine is a boy. He's growing. He knows what s-s-s, whatever that is. But he wants to make it right for Satsuki. He had been doing a lot of things wrong and this is one aspect of his relationship he wants to start getting right.

Aomine helps Satsuki sit down in the middle of the blanket and she looks really pretty, surrounded with flowers. He tells her so, and Satsuki blushes.

"Thanks, Dai-chan." She says.

Aomine clears his throat and sits down across her.

"This is really great, Dai-chan! You really went all out for our first date. I heard from Tetsu-kun you asked Ki-chan and Tai-chan for help."

_Asked…_ No, Aomine swallowed his pride. Which is worth it, considering Satsuki is smiling _at_ him. Only for him. "Yeah. Bakagami is your…" Aomine's eyes narrow and says, acidically. " _Ex…_ and Kise knows some stuff, so."

"I just didn't think you'd ask Akashi-kun for help."

Aomine snorts and opens the basket. Food that Aomine has no knowledge of is in it. "I'd ask help from God if I have to. I'd do anything to make you happy." He rummages the basket and puts the food in the blanket. He doesn't know this stuff but they smell good. "Satsuki--"

"Dai-chan, will you kiss me?"

Aomine chokes on nothing. "W- _what_?"

"We've been dating for weeks so I thought… is it too fast for you?"

"Isn't _this_ too fast for _you_?"

"No, not really." Satsuki shrugs. "We knew each other for a long time. I think kissing you will feel natural."

"I-- I don't know how to. I didn't get… some advice from anyone --"

"Let's just wing it, Dai-chan!"

"I want to make this right!" Aomine snaps.

Satsuki smiles fondly at him. She scoots closer to him and cups his face. "It will be okay." And kisses him.

There really should be some class for this. Because Aomine doesn't know how to move his lips, or how to tilt his head. Where do people put their hands when this happens? Is it normal if you want to shove your tongue down their throat when you kiss?

Does it always feel like it's proof that Satsuki is the right person for him?

In the end, he lets instinct take over. Like basketball. He just does what feels right… what feels good… so he puts his left hand against her waist and pulls her closer to she's sitting on his lap while the other one is in her cheeks, then her hair as he opens his mouth so Satsuki can explore his mouth.

Satsuki pulls back and kisses his face. "We can't breathe…"

"I think we should breathe through our nose." Aomine says and the world focuses on Satsuki as she chuckles against his mouth. "Again?"

Satsuki presses her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Bonus Round: The Cunninglingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINE DAIKI!

It's been a few months since Aomine and Satsuki started dating. And for those months, they haven't done anything other than heavy make outs in their respective rooms. As Aomine looks like the type of guy who'd probably jump a girl when he gets the chance, the reality is… quite different.

He stiffens every time the opportunity arises.  _ Literally _ . They always stop when his dick gets hard. Satsuki doesn't look like she's offended but still… maybe, penetration is too far from his reach but other stuff is fine, right?

So, he asks his mother.

His mother doesn't look a bit surprised.

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you feel… comfortable asking me about this."  _ I am far from comfortable.  _ "I'd rather you're safe than doing it behind my back."

"I am not -- we are  _ not _ doing that. Yet. But, um."

His mother laughs. "You want to do the other stuff."

"The stuff that would feel good to Satsuki."

"And you?"

"I'm a man, mom. I think that wouldn't take much."

His mother laughs at him again. "Okay. I'll give you some tips."

Aomine is mortified after his mother is done with him.

  
  


#

  
  


His knowledge comes handy when Touou almost loses against Yosen in a practice match. She drags him in her room and rants about how Murasakibara is… something  _ something. _

Aomine always listens to Satsuki but right now, his mind has come to the gutter.

"Would you like to forget this, Satsuki?"

"That we almost lost against Mukkun?" She growls.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugs. Seemingly calm, he is. But he is anything but that. He is sweating buckets.

"Fine. What do you have?"

"Let me --" Aomine looks at her in the eye. "Eat you out."

Satsuki flinches and blinks. "W- _ what _ ?"

"I'm not an expert or anything! So it might not feel good or whatever but… I can try. You know. If you don't want, we can just forget --"

"No, I  _ want _ ." Satsuki says. "I want. How -- what --"

"Lay down in the bed." Aomine orders, gently. "And let me do the rest."

Satsuki walks to the bed and lays down. She's so obedient that Aomine swallows the lump in his throat. Satsuki is wearing her school skirt. He takes it off. She's wearing a pink underwear and this is the first time he's seen her underwear that he will take off --

"Dai-chan?"

"Give me a minute." He croaks out.

"Okay." She whispers.

Satsuki shudders against his mouth when he kisses her stomach. He goes down, down, and down until he reaches her underwear. He takes it off, slowly, as he kisses her inner thigh.

Satsuki's pussy is…  _ pretty _ . Just like the rest of her. She has a bit of hair but Aomine doesn't care. He kisses her labia and she shudders.

"Dai-chan--"

"It's okay. I promise. I'm not an expert but I know what I'm doing."

"You do?"

"I asked mom."

She looks like she wants to laugh at him. "You asked Aun--" she doesn't finish what she's saying because Aomine licks her clit. She grabs a handful of his hair and pulls.

_ It's okay to be messy with it. _ His mother said.  _ Some would say that's the point. _

He sucks her clit and he watches her moan and groan above him. She says his name repeatedly and some inner alpha bullshit Aomine has seems to think it's the best thing he has ever done.

He continues licking her pussy until he tastes her wetness against his tongue. He goes rougher, faster and when his tongue enters inside her, a gush of liquid flows and Satsuki lets out a small yell.

_ Should I stop _ ? He thinks. "Should I stop?"

" _ Please.  _ Let me catch my breath." Satsuki tells him. Satsuki catches his shirt and drags him up and kisses him. There's something erotic on how their saliva mixes in Satsuki's liquid.

"Thank you, Dai-chan. That certainly did the trick."

"You're welcome." He says.

Satsuki looks down and sees Aomine's dick, standing. She's about to touch it but Aomine's reflex is faster.

"You don't have to. I didn't do it for that!"

Satsuki kisses him. "I know."

That day, Aomine learns Satsuki's hands are better than anything.

And that he's right.  _ Boobs _ are really the move.


End file.
